


I want you

by Salty_Pearl



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bad!Pearl AU, Cop!Garnet, F/F, Fluff, Gender Fluid!Garnet, NSFW, Pearlnet, Smut, Wall Sex, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Pearl/pseuds/Salty_Pearl
Summary: Garnet goes for her usual night patrol and comes across her favourite delinquent, Bad Pearl. This night ends up different from her usual encounters with the common offender, going against her own police code for a one night stand in a public alley way.Garnet ends up confused about her feelings for Pearl, same going for the trouble maker. Will they confront each other or will they leave it at a one night stand?





	

The night was dark and the streets were supported by nothing but lights. Some people enjoy exploring the darkness of the city, either going for a nightly stroll or catching up with a gang, maybe even dealing drugs.   
I patrol the areas of the night, as I am an officer, and try to prevent these things.   
But there's one night owl that sparked my curiosity a long time ago.   
She was bad, but not too bad. She only bothered me, possibly for attention, or maybe she wanted to offer friendship in the weirdest of ways.   
She was known as Bad Pearl, as she has been a regular in Beach City for years.  
I could look at records and police files to find out her real name, but I wanted to ask her myself.   
~~~~~~~~  
I was venturing down a long alleyway, the scent of stale cigarette smoke and booze being something I was used to.  
"Officer Garnet, it's always so nice to see you."  
As always, she would walk out of no where. I've learnt not to be too surprised at her sneaky ways, but I'm still weary of her ability.   
I wasted no time. "Is Pearl your real name?" I asked, turning towards the pale woman.   
Pearl tapped her chin in mock thought, looking past the shades I always wore. "It could be," she murmured, tutting afterwards. "Why the sudden interest, officer? You got a crush on me or somethin'?"   
"I want to call you by your actual name when we cross paths," was my bland reply. "Nothing more."   
Pearl just smirked and walked closer towards me until we were almost touching. "Since I'm nice, and quite fond of you as well," she started, biting her lower lip and giving out a low chuckle. "Yes, my actual name is Pearl. Pearl Simmons, although you could have found that out yourself."   
"Why do that when I could ask in person?" I pointed out, taking a step back, but I was quickly followed by the vigilante woman. I continued to walk backwards, mine and Pearl's eyes locked in a strangely addicting way as she walked with me.   
I let out a gasp once my back hit a wall, my body suddenly feeling hot once Pearl's body collided with mine. She seemed to be just as surprised as I was, but her alert gaze quickly changed into something else, another smirk forming on her lips.   
"Mm, Officer Garnet~" she moaned. I could tell she was trying to tease me, but my face still flushed a warm hue. "When was the last time you slept with someone?"   
I swiftly grabbed a firm hold on her wrists and turned her around so her back was facing me, a light yelp escaping the thin woman once I switched our positions. She was now pinned to the wall, her body pressed against the hard brick as I kept her there with the strength of my own body, angrily puffing against her ear.   
"Do not attempt anything sexual with me, Pearl," I whispered hoarsely.   
Pearl's body felt warm against mine. Her face was flushed a dark red, her lightly panting but she still kept that smirk.   
"But our bodies fit so well with each other~" she gasped out, rolling her backside against my pelvis, alarming me. I pressed against her more firmly, embarrassed at how aroused I was from of her tricks. She just moaned in reply. "I-I bet you want to hear that again, huh?"   
I couldn't help but think about her question from only moments before, and it's answer. I haven't felt anyone's body against mine in a long, long time.   
I unknowingly began to grind against the woman's backside, growling as a reaction. The woman I was pressed against moaned gently with each movement, her eyes closing as she met my grinds eagerly yet gently.   
Something about Pearl Simmons drove me crazy.   
"Should I be concerned?" She asked breathlessly, me shamefully admitting to myself that her tone was turning me on. "I s-swear there's something hard in your pants."   
Ah, of course. She didn't know everything about me.   
"Don't worry, I don't have a penis," I told her, grunting against her ear. "But I am gender fluid.. and I guess you could say that I like to wear one."   
I began to grind more firmly, earning gasps from Pearl. I freed her hands so my own could wander down her thin, clothed frame, lightly squeezing once I reached the side of her thighs.   
"I take it that you're single, and haven't fucked in a decade," Pearl whispered against the wall harshly, panting desperately. "I'm just wondering how that even is right now.."   
I looked around quickly before unbuckling my belt and removing it from around my waist, dropping it as gently as possible. Soon, my pants and boxers were removed as well after grabbing hold of a wrapped condom out of my pocket, now revealing a long, toy shaft. I unwrapped the condom and slid it onto my fake length carefully, biting my lip at the thought of what was to come next.  
Pearl turned herself around so she was now facing me, lust and desire plastered on both our faces. "I want you," she whispered before I grabbed hold of the top of her jeans, harshly yanking them down.   
Once I got a clear view of her panties, I felt slightly shocked at how damp they were, noticing tiny drops of a clear substance trickling down her inner thighs. "I guess we can relate, Garnet," Pearl muttered, drawing my attention to her lips. "I haven't had a decent fuck in a while too."  
Our lips met in a feverish and fiery kiss, her arms finding their way around my neck. We moaned into each other's mouths as our tongues met sloppily, teeth clashing desperately.   
I removed Pearl's underwear, earning a shuddery moan from the woman I was about to fuck against an alleyway wall.   
"Are you ready for me, Pearl?" I asked against her lips, moving down to her neck to place deep kisses and light nips, spreading her thighs in the process.   
She huffed heavily and groaned out a barely audible 'yes', which was all I needed. I pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around my waist, my shaft meeting her wet lowers once our bodies collided, a cry erupting from Pearl.   
I wasted no time in thrusting back and forth inside her, the pale woman's moans being my fuel. I moaned as the belt of the strap on repeatedly moved against my own lowers, biting my lower lip in slight frustration from the little friction it gave. But I chose to focus on Pearl.  
I gripped onto Pearl's slim legs and lifted them so my thighs hit her bottom each time I gave a thrust, spreading them far. I knew Pearl was a former dancer, ballet to be exact, so this shouldn't be a problem for her.   
If it was, she clearly wasn't showing it.   
Pearl was very loud as she moaned heavily in ecstasy, deep and shuddery with every pound I provided. "I'm going to c-cum if you keep going this fast..." was the woman's breathless confession, causing me to growl in arousal.   
"You can't cum until I say you can," I ordered gruffly, enjoying the sight of the normally cocky woman so vulnerable before me. Moaning my name. I didn't care if anyone saw - it was just her and I in that moment.   
She covered her mouth once my pounds got faster, the submissive woman muffling her noises as she held in her orgasm, the veins on her neck and forehead now visible from the pressure.   
"Good girl," I whispered, biting my lower lip and thrusting in harder, grunting softly with each hit I gave the sweaty woman. "You can cum now."   
She screamed out in pure ecstasy, her orgasm heavy and long lasting. Her head was craned back far and her moans were bouncy as I continued to thrust, sliding out once her moment ended.   
"S-stars..." she whispered after I let her stand, her keeping her composure barely steady. "That was just as amazing as I had imagined..."   
I felt unsatisfied but part of me woke up harshly. My huffs of exhaustion changed into huffs of anger. I was angry at myself. I was a cop who had public sex with a vigilante, stooping so low to the street kind.  
My mothers would be greatly disappointed.   
"I can't believe that just happened," I hissed to myself, running a stressed hand through my untamed curls.   
"You and I both," Pearl muttered, looking away. Her face was still flushed and whatever skin I could see from a nearby street light was glistened with sweat. I didn't even mind the scent of her and the event that happened only moments ago.   
I removed the condom from the shaft I had claimed, walking over to the closest bin I could spot to place it in. I felt a thin and sticky pelvis press against my exposed backside, and slender arms wrapping around my waist, me enjoying Pearl's touch shamefully.   
"We can't do that ever again," I told her, sounding colder than I wanted. I was just upset at myself.   
A hand trailed down to the front of my right thigh, exploring to the left shortly after. "That's a shame," was Pearl's eventual reply, and she sounded genuinely disappointed, and upset. "I really am fond of you. And I don't regret it."  
~~~~~~~  
Pearl and I didn't exchange any other words that night. We left on silent terms, and I haven't talked to her since.   
It's been only three weeks, but I grew so used to seeing her every so often. The streets were so quiet that it was unnerving, except with the occasional gang get together. There were minimal drug cases, in which most of them being held during the day, when I'm not on shift.   
I walked along the same alleyway I had last seen Pearl, recalling the events that happened against the wall with a blush. I shook my head but I couldn't get her off my mind. I felt empty without some sort of her presence.   
I was about to walk away from the deathly silent scene until a small, yellow envelope had caught my eye, just resting against the wall with my name written in capitals.  
Pearl, I thought. I briskly walked up to the envelope and picked it up, carefully unsealing it and taking out a note. It was neatly folded together, to my surprise, the corners in perfect position with each other.   
I unfolded it, being careful not to crease the delicate paper. I read it tenderly, going over the note more than once.

Garnet, I understand if you don't read this or if you throw it out. But considering you may open this, then please, don't stop here. Continue.   
I have set up, what I guess you could call, a date. If you go to the hill where the blossoms bloom, I will be there.  
Don't worry about missing any cop on thug action. I have payed the common gangs not to disturb the city's peace just for tonight, so I could at least meet with you on proper, adult terms.   
I hope to see you, Garnet. I really do.

There was a neat, and oddly detailed drawing of a pair of sunglasses in the bottom corner of the note, causing me to smile. I couldn't help it.   
I was going to meet her.   
~~~~~~~  
I parked the police vehicle just at the bottom of the hill Pearl had mentioned, the quiet and smooth sound of it's engine barely fresh in my memory once I had closed the door and made my way up to the woman I longed to see.   
She was seated on a fairly large sized picnic blanket, it's flannel patterns the cliche red. But I still thought highly of the situation. Pearl looked lost in thought, looking over the hill.  
I realised why once I had walked up behind her. The lights of the entire city were captivating, drawing me in to it's beauty that I had greatly under appreciated.   
I sat down next to her silently and removed the glasses I always wore, still gazing at the city. I noticed Pearl's faint smile on the corner of my eye, causing me to smile as well.  
"I didn't think you'd come," she spoke. I missed hearing her voice.   
"I guess I'm full of surprises," I replied, now turning toward her. I observed her pale features, decorated in the moon light and not in the dullness of a plain street light. "You look beautiful tonight, Pearl."  
Her smile grew larger, it being contagious. "Don't I always?"  
I shook my head teasingly, earning a playful gasp from the much thinner woman. "The night of the city doesn't capture enough of your beauty. I only wish it would. Like now."  
Pearl's cheeks went a dark shade of red, and I found it cute when she bit her bottom lip. "You certainly are full of surprises," she replied, flustered. Our eyes met. "I wanted to talk. And get to know each other. Better than what we already know, anyway."  
I nodded, moving closer to her. "I like the sound of that," I agreed.

We talked about simple things, like favourite colours and home lives. About how I came out as gender fluid and how Pearl used to do ballet.  
"I wasn't always 'Bad Pearl', y'know," she chuckled, a bit dry. Her eyes were on the city once more. "I used to be, well..." she trailed off, looking distant. "Just Pearl. Your average high school nerd with straight A's and a wonderful, full life."   
"What changed that?" I asked after a moment, feeling surprised at the sudden information.   
"I had a dear friend who passed away only two years after finishing high school with me. She had a child with her boyfriend, and died during the birth."  
The air tightened slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that," I told her sincerely, moving my hand over hers.   
"I lost myself in alcohol and drugs. I wanted to die and constantly felt suicidal. I woke up once my parents kicked me out, as a cause of my behaviour. I ended up finishing university but I didn't end up anywhere."  
"So you became a vigilante?"  
"Yep."  
She looked back at me and scootched closer, intertwining our fingers in the process. "I think there was a higher chance of me becoming a millionaire than falling for a cop."   
"And I a rebel," I agreed, but we both smiled. She leaned in closer towards me, slowly and hesitantly. Using my free hand, I cupped her cheek, brushing my thumb over her smooth, milky skin.   
Our fingers untangled, now both my hands holding Pearl's face and her arms around my waist. Before we knew it, we were kissing. Slowly, carefully, passionately and most importantly, lovingly. The feeling of her thin, soft lips against my plumper ones was possibly one of the best things I had experienced in my many years of relationships and kissing.   
It was nothing like that night three weeks ago, which was quick, rough, and unsatisfying. I could stay here in a time lapse if it meant I got to have Pearl with me, her lips against mine in this moment of affection.  
Our eyes were lidded and dazed as we shared eye contact, Pearl's closing first, feeling her smile in the kiss.   
Soon, we parted together, the minimum amount of minutes in that special moment feeling like years. She bit her lip cutely and tucked a loose strand of her bangs behind her ear, causing me to smile.  
"I-I have a request," she whispered, but I could still hear her clear as day. "That night... it wasn't what I had hoped to happen. I still don't regret it, but, as much as you made me feel amazing, it lacked something I wanted most of all. And I hoped you wanted it too."

"Love."

It was said in unison, us both then blushing at the jinx.   
"I didn't think twice about love then," I admitted. "I was desperate and aroused. My lust was too powerful for anything else to come to mind."  
Pearl looked away, seeming upset. "If we possibly did it again, do you think we'd... make love?"   
I felt slightly shocked and butterflies erupted inside my stomach, me not being able to help the hitch of my breath only a second later at the light sensation. "Of course," I replied as cool as possible, not wanting to seem flustered. "This - us, feels right."  
Pearl giggled lightly, her cheeks a dark shade. Our eyes met once more. Her hands went from my waist up to my neck, holding the sides before our lips met the second time that night.  
~~~~~~~  
"G-Garnet..." Pearl moaned against my lips, bucking her hips harshly against my hand as I rolled my fingers around her clit. The sensitive woman was trembling underneath me, gasping and moaning as I muffled her noises with kisses.   
"Is it too overwhelming?" I asked breathlessly, pressing my forehead against hers, light huffs escaping my lips as I continued my non-stop movements.  
Pearl's eyebrows were furrowed harshly and her eyes were shut tight, her slender fingers wrapped in my messy curls in a firm grip. "I-It's so fucking- ah... overwhelming, but d-don't stop..." she said with determination, crashing our lips back together sloppily, her tongue making it's way into my mouth.  
I fought against her tongue as my pace quickened, causing the pale woman's legs to clamp around my waist, a muffled moan rumbling from her throat.   
She parted and rested her forehead against my shoulder, letting out fast and rough gasps before trembling violently. I knew she was only a few moments away from climaxing, so I slowed my pace, the thought of her blacking out not very appealing.   
A shrill cry came from Pearl as she came against my fingers and through them, the poor woman shaking until she fell limp against the bed with a heavy thud. I removed my fingers from her lowers and raised them to my lips, letting my tongue trail along the wet digits.   
After cleaning my fingers, I leaned over Pearl and placed a slow kiss against her parted lips, feeling her heavily panting against mine before she weakly wrapped her thin arms around my shoulders, returning the kiss. She was still recovering, so I cut the kiss short, affectionately caressing her cheek to make up for it.  
"Are you tired?" I asked softly, earning a short nod from the limp woman. I chuckled quietly and pecked her lips before rolling myself over so I was beside her, pulling her close, our naked bodies pressed flush together. "Take a nap. I'll take you home in the morning."  
~~~~~~~  
That night was the beginning of something beautiful.   
~~~~~~~  
"Let's go on a lunch date," I insisted, earning a weary look from the woman beside me. "My treat."  
Pearl let out a loud tut before cocking a brow my way. "You know how I feel about showing myself during the day. You're lucky I even meet you during the late hours of the night."   
"Oh please," I rolled my eyes playfully, even though the shorter woman couldn't see through my shades. "You used to meet with me anyway, even when I wanted a break from your delinquent ass."   
A playful scoff was heard beside me, causing me to smile. "You can't resist my delinquent ass, sweetheart." She elbowed my side, making me grunt. She was bony but she was still strong. "Besides, meeting in the dark is more romantic."  
"Not when I can barely see your face. C'mon Pearl, I want to see your gorgeous features in the light."  
The mentioned woman gestured above to the dim street lights cockily, both her eyebrows now raised. "Can't you see the light?" she asked as if I were stupid. I pursed my lips at her cocky reply.  
"No kisses until you go on a lunch date with me."  
"Don't be a child."  
"I mean it. No kisses, no hand holding, no hugs, no sex."   
She groaned and kicked the wall we were leaning on, huffing. "Fine, I'll think about it. Just don't be surprised if I'm kicked out of... wherever we'll go."  
I grinned and reached over to grab her hand, bringing her slender fingers to my lips, placing a sweet kiss against her knuckles. "Thank you, Pearl," I told her sincerely, earning a blush from the thin woman.   
"Hm..." she hummed, her other hand grasping onto my shoulder gently. "You're lucky you're cute." My smile didn't leave.   
My free hand found her waist, and I stepped back a couple of times, our steps soon transforming into a waltz. We danced along the dark alley way slowly, stumbling only a few times due to our lack of practice. I spun her gracefully, relieved that it wasn't a fail, her then landing against my body fully.   
We were both smiling and she pushed me away playfully, causing me to laugh. "You're so cheesy, it's not even funny," she announced, laughing anyway.   
"Says the one who's laughing," I bit back fun-lovingly before walking back up to her, lifting her chin suggestively with my index finger. Our eyes locked past my shades. "Patrol with me?"   
She hummed in what sounded like thought. "What will I get out of it?"  
"A kiss."  
"Good enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a bad day, and surprisingly, it didn't turn out too bad! Feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you to you all that read and comment on my works! <333


End file.
